evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Over
Game Over also known by fans as The Death Train was an event that in Andrew Hussie's popular long-running webcomic Homestuck. The event caused the deaths of over almost every character/antagonist in the Homestuck franchise. The event was caused by Aranea Serket who was responsible for very one actions except for Caliborn. Gamzee Makara Gamzee Makara played a major role in Game Over. When Gamzee was mind-controlled by Aranea Serket, he was forced to give Aranea a ring which gave Aranea many powers. While Gamzee was under the controll of Aranea he jumped on Obey Jane but was kicked of by Terezi. Aranea forgot that Gamzee was under her controll so Gamzee felt no pain even when being stabbed by a long sword like staff by Terezi. When Aranea freed Gamzee of her mind-control, Gamzee felt all the pain Terezi gave him and was enraged to the point where he nearly beat Terezi to death. Karkat and Kanaya showed up in time and Karkat was furious at what Gamzee had done to Terezi. Karkat attempted to murder Gamzee with a golden sickle he had but Gamzee grabbed Terezi's staff/sword and stabbed Karkat with it two times before throwing him in a pit of lava. Kanaya saw this and became so angry she sliced Gamzee in half. Jack Noir Jack Noir played a major role in Game Over. After Aranea killed Grimbark Jade, Jack Noir and Peregrine Medicant came to her rescue and tried to revive her. However Dave Strider knew how to revive Jade and was about to but Jack and PM thought that Dave came to finish Jade off so Jack and Peregrine Medicant flew off with her. Dave chased Jack and PM threw a forest until Jack and PM decided that the only way to protect Jade was to kill Dave. The three went into combat not long before PM and Jack managed to stab Dave at the same time through Daves chest. Caliborn Caliborn was the only one who's actions were not Araneas fault and he played a major role in Game Over. Caliborn was in his lab making a perverted version of Homestuck whom he named Homosuck or CALIBORNS MASTERPIECE. John Egbert was discussed and enraged that Caliborn was making perverted comics about them so John teleported to Caliborn and they both had a stare down before John and Caliborn began fighting. John managed to beat Caliborn up and possibly would have beat him to death but John zapped away do to his uncontrollable teleportation. As for Caliborn, he was left bleeding on the ground in defeat. The Condesce Her Imperious Condescension also simply known as The Condesce played a major role in Game Over. After The Condesce found out that her ring had been stolen from Gamzee to give to Aranea, The Condesce hunted down Aranea until she eventually found her. The Condesce was filled with fury and attempted to obliterate Aranea by shooting a rainbow-based energy blast at Aranea. Aranea was able to dogged it and instead the blast his Kanaya. Aranea then crashed a planet into the planet she was currently on in order to crush The Condesce by having her squished by the planets crashing into each other. The Condesce dogged it and instead the planets crushed her ship. This enraged The Condesce even more that she attempted to also crash a planet into Aranea. Aranea was able to block The Condesces planet by throwing YET ANOTHER PLANET at it. Rose Lalonde suddenly appears and tries to kill The Condesce for killing Kanaya. The Condesce threw her staff at Rose and attempts to finish Rose off with an energy blast but Rose is saved by her mother Roxy just in time. The Condesce then grabbed Aranea by the neck and chocked Aranes to death after getting her ring back from Aranea and before throwing Araneas dead corpse into a pit of fire. Grimbark Jade Grimbark Jade plays a major role in Game Over. After she and Obey Jane stop a golden ship hijacked by Aranea, Grimbark Jade is welcomed to an unexpected surprise. Jake English was convinced by Aranea to power up. Jakes power ups were destroying planet Derse and Grimbark Jade tried to stop him by using a powerful source of energy known as The Green Sun. Grimbark Jades Green Sun was no match for Jakes power ups and Grimbark Jade was defeated by Jake. Aranea then finished Grimbark Jade off by throwing a tower on top of Grimbark Jade. Obey Jane Obey Jane plays a major role in Game Over. After her and Grimbark Jade spot the golden ship hijacked by Aranea, Obey Jane witnesses the defeat and death of Grimbark Jade. Obey Jane was about to resurrect Jade but Gamzee Makara jumped on top of her. Gamzee was then kicked off by Terezi. Obey Jane then returned to resurrecting Jade but Jack Noir and Peregrine Medicant had shown up and taken Jade. Bfore Dave Strider went to chase Jack and PM he called Obey Jane "Johns Hot Mom". Obey Jane blushes to the thought of it before she was forced to stab Jake with a staff so she can stop his power ups from destroying or killing anymore lives. Obey Jane then went on to attack Aranea but due to Araneas mind-control powers, Aranea forced Obey Jane to sleep. Obey Jane, however, was able to sleep walk to Aranea and choke hold her. Aranea then pushed Obey Jane off of her. Aranea grabbed Dirks sword and threw it at Obey Jane but Jake English took the blow by getting in front of it. Aranea then used her telekinesis to lift Jake and throw her at Obey Jane so that both Jake and Obey Jane would get stabbed from the sword. Aranea Serket Aranea Serket played the main role in Game Over. Aranea used her mind-control powers to force Gamzee to give Aranea The Condesces ring. Aranea then hijacked Jade and Johns golden ship and crashed it into planet Derse. This caught the attention of Grimbark Jade and Obey Jane. Aranea was then able to convince Jake to use his power ups. Jakes power ups were powerful enough to defeat Grimbark Jade. While Grimbark Jade was unconscious, Aranea used her telekinesis to lift up a tower and throw it on top of Grimbark Jade. Jades death caught the attention of Jack Noir and Peregrine Mediacant and lead to Dave Striders death. Aranea was then confronted by Dirk Strider who tried to steal Araneas soul. Due to Obey Jane killing Jake English, Dirk was forced to retreat before he could kill Aranea. Aranea was then attacked by Obey Jane but because of Araneas mind-control she put Obey Jane to sleep. Obey Jane then sleep walked to Aranea and were she did a choke hold on her. Aranea pushed Obey Jane away from her and Aranea threw Dirks sword at Obey Jane. Jake English got in front of the sword before it could reach Obey Jane and was stabbed by the sword. Aranea used her telekinesis to lift Jake up and push him into Obey Jane so that both Jake and Obey Jane would be stabbed. In the meantime The Condesce was hunting down Aranea for stealing her ring and The Condesce ended up finding Aranea. Aranea quickly leaped out of the way when The Condesce shot a rainbow-based energy blast at her. The blast hit Kanaya instead of Aranea. Aranea became enraged and had a fierce fight with The Condesce. Terezi then attempted to kill Aranea for everything Aranea had done but Aranea used her telekinesis to force Terezi to stab herself. Aranea then threw and crashed Terezi onto the ground. Aranea was then grabbed by The Condesce and forced to give the ring back to her before being chocked to death and thrown into a pit of fire. Deaths/Defeats The many that were killed: *Karkat Vantas (dead) - stabbed by Gamzee and thrown into a pit of lava *Gamzee Makara (dead) - chainsawed in half by Kanaya *Grimbark Jade (dead) - crushed by a tower thrown by Aranea *Dave Strider (dead) - stabbed in the back and and the chest by PM and Jack Noir *Jake English (dead X2) - stabbed and thrown into lava by Obey Jane, stabbed by Aranea *Obey Jane (dead) - stabbed by Jake when he is thrown to her by Aranea *Kanaya Maryam (dead) - obliterated by The Condesce *Rose Lalonde (dead) - stabbed by The Condesce *Terezi Pyrope (defeated) - forced to stab herself by Aranea *Aranea Serket (dead) - choked to death by The Condesce and thrown into a pit of fire. *Caliborn (defeated) - beat up by John Survivors Many were killed but look on the bright side some survived: *Terezi Pyrope *John Egbert *Roxy Lalonde *Dirk Strider *Peregrine Mendicant *Jack Noir *Her Imperious Condescension *Caliborn Gallery Game Over.jpg|Game Over. The Death Train.jpg|The Death Train Death Train.jpg|The Death Train All Aboard The Death Train.gif|The Death Train Category:Villainous Events Category:Massacres Category:Bond Destruction Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Possession